Insomnia
by Just-a-BoredWriter
Summary: Late night on base for Jackal and Mira. First story might be bad, please review.


**Location: **Hereford Base, UK

**Time: ** 04:30

**Jackal POV**

Is was a quiet morning, nobody was awake except Jackal who struggled with insomnia since 14. He was outside on deck portion that overlooked the training area and the gun-range. "Why do the ghosts still haunt me?" Jackal thought referring to his brother that was murdered. Jackal always was a broken individual, to him the ghosts caused his insomnia. "I need a drink." He said even though alcohol was banned on base. He was out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing out here Ryad?" A soft voice spoke with a Spanish accent. Jackal turned around to see fellow G.E.O. operator Elena "Mira" Alvarez standing in the door way. Mira was attractive operator with her pail skin, short brunette hair and brown eyes. She was 5ft 4in with a slim build, her voice was soft and smooth, but at time it was sharper than a knife. She like calling people by their names more than their call signs.

"Bueno no puedo dormir Elena." Jackal responded in a tried tone, then he turned back around. "I wish she would leave me alone, I don't want her become broken like me." He thought to himself. The response got a chuckle out Mira as she walked towards him leaning on the railing. "What are you really doing here Elena, it's 4:30am?" Jackal questioned. "I'm here checking on you Ryad, I heard movement around 4:00 and I checked your room. You weren't there so I went looking for you. Ryad, even though we have the day off tomorrow, you still need to sleep or try to sleep." Elena said in a worried-ish tone. Ryad looked at her, he hated when she would worry especially about him. "K, vamos iré contigo." Ryad said as he put his arm around her shoulder. He only agreed so she would stop worrying, he cared for her more than anyone else but the other blew it off because they were best friends.

When they got back to the G.E.O area Ryad walked Elena back to her room. She got to the door and turned around and looked up a Ryad. He thought " Her eyes show the pain from worrying. They are much prettier when she is a peace." He was 6ft 2in and towered over her. "You worry to much Elena." He said them kissed her on the forehead and went to his room.

——————————-Next Night—————————

**Elena POV**

This time Mira could not sleep. "I wonder if he feels the same way I do or if the kiss was just friendly." Thought to herself. She looked at the clock, it read 1:40 so she desided to walk around. She eventually got to the same deck as the night before but she was alone. "I have fallen in love with Ryad, my best friend." She thought. One hour later she was about to go back but decided to stay a little longer because it was so peaceful. "If only he knew." Elena said talking to herself about Jackal.

"What are you doing out here Elena?" Came a familiar Spaniards voice behind her. She turned and saw Ryad leaning against the wall behind her. "I would ask you the same thing if I didnt know you have insomnia." Elena said with a chuckle. "If only who knew Elena?" He asked after hearing what she said. "No one Ryad, I was talking to myself, as what I'm doing here I could not sleep so I came here because it is peaceful." Elena said looking at Ryad, clearly he did not believe her that "he" was no one.

"Is something wrong Elena, I don't want you getting hurt." He said, hearing that made Mira feel happy that he cared.

"No nothin is wrong. You really want to know who 'he' is Ryad?" Mira questioned him.

"Yes, want to know so you don't become broken like me." He said looking at Mira's face that was lit up by a small light that was outside.

" 'He' is you Ryad. I was talking to myself about you." Mira said looking at the ground. Jackal was shocked at what she said.

"If only I knew what Elena, you can tell me." Ryad said slightly worry in his tone of voice.

Mira look up and walked towards him put her arms around his neck. His voice always calmed her when she felt stressed. She kissed him passonitly on the lips, it shocked him for a moment before he kissed back. Ryad set his hands on Elenas waist. She pull away after a few moments and set her head on his chest.

"If only you knew that I fell in love with you, Ryad." Elena said quietly.

Jackal walk her back to his room and laid with her in his bed. She was in his arms and had her head on his chest, he kissed her forehead and said I love you too Elena. Soon after she looked up and saw Ryad sleeping peacefully, no ghost just peacefulness.


End file.
